Agori
The Agori are a primary species on Spherus Magna. History The Agori were native to Spherus Magna, where they were organized into six tribes. They were governed by the Great Beings, and later, as the Great Beings chose to give up leadership in exchange for more time creating, the Element Lords. In 103,000 BGC, the Iron Tribe was stricken by a plague, and the survivors were shunned by the other Agori. In 100,000 BGC, Energized Protodermis was discovered, and the Element Lords ordered their tribes to fight for control of it. However, the Protodermis began to destroy Spherus Magna, and the planet shattered into three pieces. The Agori, most of whom were on the Bara Magna fragment, established the arena match system to keep fighting from breaking out. A number were stranded on the Bota Magna jungle planet, however. These Agori used the natural resources of plants and wood available to fashion armor and weapons for them to use. One tribe of Agori, the Zesk, began to devolve to a more primal state, along with the Glatorian in their tribe. In 1,001 AGC, during the Great Tournament in Atero, the Rock Tribe invaded the arena, killing numerous Glatorian and Agori. Most Agori managed to escape, and returned to their villages to report the news. The Skrall made no further attacks for a month, and most Agori chose to ignore the Rock Tribe for the time being. However, the exiled Great Spirit Mata Nui united the villages against the Skrall, culminating in a final battle from which the Agori and Glatorian emerged the victors. The Glatorian insisted on uniting the villages, and the Agori set about combining the structural pieces of the villages to create a Mega-Village. Raanu, head of the Fire Tribe, became the overall leader of the new city. Mata Nui, however, intended to power up the prototype robot that the Mega-Village was made of. Raanu eventually agreed to let him energize the robot, and the Agori safely evacuated from the city before Mata Nui took control of it. Teridax then arrived in Mata Nui's old robot body, and they confronted one another while Teridax unleashed his minions on Bara Magna. Most Agori escaped to the east while the battle ensued, but some remained to fight in the battle. After Teridax was defeated and Spherus Magna reformed, the Matoran, Toa, and other former inhabitants of the Matoran Universe joined the Agori on the planet to begin a new life. Abilities and traits Like most species living on Bara Magna, Agori are completely organic with some mechanical implants. Agori are hardy workers, and can adapt well to changes. The world they were left in following the disaster that destroyed the planet made them very cynical, and they grew disillusioned to many aspects of life. The Agori are also very resourceful, and excel at repairing objects. However, due to the major social shift that followed the Shattering, they have lost the ability to create new things. Known individuals Appearances *''A Skrall of the Sands'' Gigas Magna Storyline *''War with the Kodax'' *''The Bounty Hunter Wars'' *''Gigas Magna: Death in the Streets'' *''Gigas Magna: Planet of Shadows'' *''Gigas Magna: Underworld'' *''Underworld Rising'' *''Gigas Magna: Rebellion'' *''Gigas Magna: Downfall'' *''The Collection Chronicles'' *''The Darkness Returns'' Deserts of Death Universe *''End of the World'' *''Tale of the Agori'' *''Battle of Bara Magna'' *''Sands of Silence'' *''Code of War'' *''Cold Death''